Summer love
by XxqueenbeebutterflyxX
Summary: Dallas Winston has a little sister named Darla spending the summer there with him. She slowly starts to fall in love with the young Johnny who is 16 while she is 15. Can they keep a stable relationship with a protective older brother?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love

 **This is a story about the Outsiders, Johnny, Dally, and Bob are alive for this and Dally has a little sister. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the outsiders or any characters from the outsiders**

Chapter 1

 **Dally's POV**

I was with Johnny and Ponyboy man, walking them home cause it was too late and the Socs would of jumped em if they would of went alone.

By the time they got home I left immediately on my way home. It wasn't cold or anything like that, actually for a matter of fact is was pretty hot for the night time but oh well.

When I got home I noticed the door was busted open. I ran inside with my switchblade as fast as I could. It was dark inside besides one room, obvisuoly I walked towards that room.

As I walked slowly I noticed quickly who it was. "Oh it's you, what are you doing here." It was my little sister, Darla.

 **3rd POV**

"Yeah it's me. Mom kicked me out of the house for the summer so I could quote on quote spend time with my lovely older brother end quote". Darla wasn't like any other girls, she was a complete criminal like Dally.

She would claim and take whatever she wanted but only was nice to who she wanted to be nice too. Dally was still pretty pissed that she came here but calmed down, no matter how much he hated her craziness she was still family.

"Well since you'll be here for quite some time I'll introduce you to the gang tomorrow" Darla smiled and left to sleep counting it was a long trip. Dally laid down for the big day that will come tommorrow. He whispered to himself "great."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the gang

 **Darla's POV**

I woke up right at dusk. I was very excited to see Dally's friends even though he doesn't mention them. The only one who knows me is Darry but I was very little when I last saw him so it doesn't matter now. I heard of another one and his name is Johnny, around my age.

I decided to walk down to the store alone for some food and cigarettes leaving a note behind. I didn't know why but from the corner of my eye I could see a car full of guys following me saying "Heyy pretty girl." I ignored them until they pulled over and went in front of me. They had different clothes and dressed, fancier?

One guy walked up to me. He had a nice set of rings and somewhat curly hair. "Hey there, my name's Bob." By the looks of it, they prob just wanted to hit on me which is what happened. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" I didn't answer his question and went inside the store, lucky for me they didn't follow in. "Ugh men.." I whispered to myself.

I left the store not so long after heading to Dally's house. For sure I knew he would be pissed but I did leave a note so I'm fine I guess.

 **3rd POV**

When Darla walked into the house she wasn't surprised to see Dally pissed. He walked over and said calmly "Why the hell did you leave?" She responded with "I needed food so don't get all mad on me for being hungry." Dally did have to admit he had nothing much in his house besides 2 rooms and a bathroom.

"Ok whatever, I'm going to throw on a shirt and we'll walk to the Curtis house got it?" Darla nodded and just sat on the couch. After a minute Dally walked out and motioned for Darla to follow him. It wasn't early in the morning anymore, it was around 11 am by the time they got to the Curtis house.

Dally walked in like it was his home almost forgetting Darla was with him. 'Hey everybody I got someone to show ya!"

 **Darla's POV**

There were 6 boys there to be exact. One was watching what seemed to be Mickey on TV, one was in the kitchen, two boys sitting at the table arm wrestling, and two boys on the couch with a book. I looked at one of the boys. We locked eyes. He was cute with jet black hair and puppy like eyes. One of the boys shouted which got me out of my daze "Who did you bring, a girll?" Dally gave the guy a death stare saying "Steve first of all, I brought a family member and second you know me" Both boys chuckled. Then I felt a tug on my arm shoving me into the house.

"Everyone meet Darla." All the boys looked at me and waved. I waved back still staring at the boy on the couch who looked shyly at me. "Ok Darla the guy watching TV is Two- Bit, um Darry is in the kitchen, those boys are Steve and Soda and those kids over there is Pony and Johnny." Johnny stared at me for a long period of time when I sat on the couch. I couldn't tell if he wanted me here or not. Then Soda, Steve, Darry, and Dally left leaving Ponyboy, Johnny, Two- Bit, and me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Surprise Visit

 **Johnny's POV**

Darry, Soda, Steve, and Dally left for work besides Dally who left to Buck's. It just left the 4 of us to the house. Two- Bit was too busy watching Mickey on the TV. Pony spoke first "So Darla, want to go for a walk?" Pony looked at me with that look telling me to speak. "Yeah Darla want to go on a walk with us to the lot?" She looked at us confused but then smiled nodding her head yes.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

We all decide to walk to the lot leaving Two- Bit. I caught on quick that Darla had a crush on Johnny the moment she walked in. Johnny on the other hand, I couldn't tell if he wanted to be friends with her or more. He is a confusing boy sometimes, you just could never tell what he wants. As we were walking up to the lot we could hear a car in the background getting closer and closer. When we all turned around we noticed the blue mustang pulling up. Socs. What were they doing here. I whispered quietly to myself "What are they doing here?" Johnny's face went pale of fear

3rd POV

Johnny was frozen in fear, Ponyboy was scared, but Darla was just pissed. "What the hell do you want from us!" she screamed at them. The Socs seemed as surprise as Johnny and Pony. "We just wanted to see why you are hangin with these Greaserss" Bob spoke. He sounded sorta drunk but wasn't sober either. All the Socs were out of the car now ganging up on all of them.

 **Darla's POV**

They circled around us until one of them pinned me to the ground and the others holding on to Ponyboy and Johnny. They both were scared to death and I had no clue what to do, so I did spit in Bob's face. That didn't do much damage because before I knew it my shirt was ripped off. I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead. I was scared for my life, I didn't want to be raped, not at all. I screamed for help while the other boys were forcing Johnny and Pony to watch. Bob started to take off my pants. I started bawling for help, crying and screaming. After what seemed like forever someone pushed Bob to the ground punching him. It was Dally. The other Socs left and drove off leaving Bob. "If you ever touch my sister again you'll be dead HEAR ME!" Bob nodded and ran off in a heartbeat. Johnny was shivering in fear while Pony explained to Dally what happened. I put my shirt and pants back on quick even though it was pretty hot outside. Dally decided to walk us home and Johnny apologized to me saying he can take me to the Drive- In later. I agreed to go with him.

 **(Sorry if this chapter was quick I wrote this pretty fast)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Drive- In**

 **Johnny's POV**

Earlier when we all got jumped I apologized to Darla asking if she wanted to go to the Drive- In for dragging her in that situation. She accepted and we would leave at 7 with Ponyboy. I haven't told anyone just yet but I have a crush on Darla. She hasn't acted like Dally much besides an aggressive attitude but that's all. I decided to tell Pony because it would just be awkward for him to sit there trying to watch a movie. I knocked on Pony's door. "Yeah Johnny?" "Can I talk to you...?" Ponyboy opened the door for me while he was changing into his t-shirt. As I was telling Ponyboy I liked Darla he just smirked at me whispering under his breath "I knew it." I couldn't help but smile at his little remarks. Then it got to me. Darla is Dally's little sister. Shit what was I going to tell him. Pony just looked at me and told me to not tell anyone else until later on.

 **3rd POV**

It was 7 already and Darla was walking with Dally to the Curtis house. Dally was giving Darla a whole lecture saying to always carry a switchblade, blah blah blah. As they were arriving at the drive- in, Ponyboy and Johnny were saving seats for them in the front. Dally sat next to Ponyboy and Darla sat next to Johnny. They watched the movie as Dally was trying to pick up broads. Ponyboy went to grab popcorn which left Johnny and Darla. "So Darla...I heard your staying here for the summer...that's nice" "Yeah I mean it wouldn't kill me to stay away from my family and on the plus side I get to hang out with you!" Johnny blushed slightly which caused him to look away. Pony came back munching on his popcorn watching the movie. After awhile the movie ended and everyone was getting up to leave. Dally left with a couple of girls leaving the three of them. A blue mustang drove by and parked in front of them but when they realized who the greasers were they drove off even quicker than they arrived. Ponyboy decided to stay home suggesting that Johnny and Darla should go to the lot.

 **Darla's POV**

Ponyboy decided to stay home while Johnny and I walked to the lot. I don't know how but some how Johnny is more appealing to me in the moonlight with his black puppy like eyes shining in the light. We arrived at the lot and sat in a comfy spot in the grass. Johnny was relaxing while I took a quick smoke. My parents hated Dally for smoking so I secretly smoked too but good thing I ain't back home who they would of beat the living tar out of me. Johnny and I just sat there what seemed like all night talking about our lives, how it was back in New York, and just about us personally. I learned so much about Johnny that night. It was like it was mean't to be but I'm not getting my hopes high. It looked about midnight and I decided to go home, though before I did Johnny grabbed me by my wrist. "Night Darla" He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and walked off. My face turned as red as an tomato when he kissed me. I walked home while my face was still red.

 **Quick author note: Should I write a Dally POV of him finding out Johnny kissed Darla on the cheek or should I involve more Soc issues?**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is not a chapter but sorry I haven't been posting. I have had no time to write due to school. I'm trying my best to write from time to time but I will try to get another chapter up by this week or next week**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Oh no**

 **Darla's POV**

When I got home I immediately went to my room still flustered. Johnny Cade, kissed me on the cheek. Now I know that ain't nothing but to me that is amazing news. I couldn't keep my emotions bottled up so I decided to call one person, my friend Cindy. I decided to call Cindy hoping Dallas wouldn't wake up. "Hey bitch, long time no talk" "OMG CINDY YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR HERE AT TULSA" I spent a whole hour on the phone with Cindy explaining everything and I mean EVERYTHING of who Johnny was and how cute he was. I was interrupted by "Aye Darla I have to go it's like 2 am if you haven't noticed so call ya soon." She hung up and I went upstairs to fall asleep after the long day today.

 **Johnny's POV**

I decided to stay at the lot tonight because I didn't want to hear my parents fighting again and I didn't want to get involved in their little fights. It was around 2 am when I decided to sleep. Not the best idea since Socs usually jump us but tonight was kind of peaceful. I shut my eyes ready for the day tomorrow

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling a bit tired from the movies. I remembered that last night Darla and Johnny stayed at the lot. They would make a cute couple if DARLA WASN'T THE SISTER OF DALLAS WINSTON, but maybe it could work out without anyone getting hurt. Darry made us breakfast while Two-bit watched Mickey Mouse and Sodapop and Steve were wrestling. Dallas came in a bit later with Darla. I wondered where Johnny was. "Hey guys I'm going to the lot for a bit." "Ok Ponyboy but be careful" Soda yelled for me to hear before I left. As I walked up to the lot I didn't see Johnny anywhere. As I came closer to the little area he had I heard faint whimpers. I pull out my switchblade and say in a squeaky scared voice "W-who's ther-e?!" I went closer to hear the whimpers more clearly and want I saw terrified me. I saw Johnny almost lifeless there whimpering with blood all over. "JOHNNY WHAT HAPPENED!" He looked at me with watery eyes and before he could say anything, he blacked out.

 **3rd POV**

The gang was fine until they saw Ponyboy run in. "Ponyboy what's wrong" "THE SOCS HURT JOHNNY" Ponyboy yelled to Darry. The whole gang ran out the house and followed Ponyboy all except Darla. She just stood their in her own atmosphere questioning who would dare to hurt Johnny. Ponyboy finally stopped for the gang to see Johnny. He looked worse than the last time with blood everywhere and his hair flowing over his face to hide the scars they left. Darry picked up Johnny while Sodapop went to get the first aid kit ready at home. Dally looked like he was about to cry looking at Johnny. Darla was at the house still biting her nails, going in circles saying "they aren't here, oh no."

 **Authors Note: wow it's been awhile since I updated but um hey I'm back heh. I kind of forgot this story and testing came so it was hard for me to write. Since it's summer I most likely could write more and I'm beginning a new story too soon of something different than this, still about love but with lemon ~oooo~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **After Math**

 **-Earlier That Day-**

 **Johnny's POV**

I woke up later on from the loud roaring of a mustang. I forgot I slept in the lot that night. I saw 5 Socs come out of the mustang moving at a fast pace. I could feel my heart almost sink when I saw Bob and Randys faces. Some other Socs were there but I don't remember their names. "Hey greaser what are you doing out here all alonee" Bob said, he sounded drunk again. I slowly started to back up about to grab my switchblade until I hit something hard. I turned around hoping it was Dally as I said to myself "Please be Dally, please be Dally, please be Dally" but I was wrong. There was 2 more Socs standing there waiting for me to make a move. Before I could run they punched me so hard I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Bob and Randy came to me. I remember what they last did to me so I was shivering in plain fear. "Hey greaserr" Randy spat in my face while talking. "We just gonna play around with you for a bit" then before I knew it they all started to attack with 3 kicking me and the rest punching. I felt blood fall down my face as they dragged me to somewhere else. They left before anything else could happen like killing me. I was on the burg of tears and started whimpering for help. I heard a familiar voice and when I looked up I saw Ponyboy there. He asked what happened but before I could tell him I blacked out.

 **-Present Time-**

 **3rd POV**

Darry fixed Johnny up and left him to rest in Soda and Ponys room. Everyone concerned about Johnny which left a room of silence. Two-bit tried to crack a joke "So um why did the chicken cross the road" "Shut up Two-bit" Ponyboy said throwing a pillow. Two-bit started laughing which caused the rest to laugh. They started talking again and filled the room with laughter instead. Darla was the only one who didn't talk and stayed by Johnnys side the whole time. Someone opened the door and it was Ponyboy. "Hey Darla" "Hi Pony." It was quiet for awhile until Darla spoke up. "Hey Pony can I tell you a secret you CAN'T tell anyone or else I will skin you" she said with dead seriousness. Ponyboy nodded and listened to Darla. "Well I think I might have a crush on-" "Johnny" Ponyboy said smirking and started laughing. Darla stood there kind of shocked but quickly snapped back. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Pony looked at Darla still laughing and said "It's kind of obvious you know, your always around him" The room got quiet then Pony and Darla started laughing "How could I be soo stupid Pony" They kept laughing but then they heard a faint whisper "Ponyboy, Darla?..." Johnny was awake.

 **Authors note: WOO TWO CHAPTERS IN JUST TWO DAYS. Making progress but I need some help. In the next chapters do you guys want cute little moments orrr MORE SOCS orrr have more Dally involved**


	8. UPDATE

**As you can tell this isn't a chapter buttt school will be starting soon so expect a chapter maybe a week and I won't be posting much because right now my bf just broke up with me :( but it will be ok just give me some time and I'll be back. I'll try to write just the problem is I'm a little soft person and will cry so ya. Hope to write soon**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Feelings**

 **Johnny's POV**

I kind of woke up when I heard Ponyboy walk through the door. I just laid there because of how much pain I was in. I heard Darla and Ponyboy talking about Darla having a crush. I felt kinda bummed until she said, well technically Ponyboy, said me. I was shocked but happy but obviously I couldn't say anything or I would have been spying so I just said in a raspy voice their names. "Johnny your awake!" Darla said giving me a giant hug. Ponyboy looked at me suspiciously knowing I might have spied. I just gave a little grin. Dallas walked in next pushing Pony and Darla away. "Hey you ok Johnnycakes?" "Couldn't be better" I said with a chuckle. Dally has always been very protective of me. "This week we are gonna have it with those Socs, I think maybe you three should sit it out." Pony, Darla, and I looked at each other a little sad. "I think we could be in this rumble Dal" Ponyboy said "Yeah!" Darla chimed in next.

 **Dalla's POV**

This week the Greasers and Socs were going in for a rumble. I'm not gonna lie Johnny is pretty good in rumbles with Ponyboy, and Darla could fight but with Johnny injured Pony is no good. "I don't want you getting hurt man" "I won't get hurt" Johnny said. "Fine just this once I'll let it slip but if you getting hurt I ain't helping ya." I walked off to the porch and lit a cigarette to ease my stress. I don't want Darla getting hurt, she could be a bitch sometimes but she still is my little sister.

3rd POV

It was around 4 pm, at least an hour before the sunset. Everyone was doing there own thing with Dallas at a party, Two- Bit just hanging around town, Steve at home, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy at home. Johnny and Darla were at the lot hanging out. "Darla do you enjoy sunsets?" "I've never really sat down and watched a sunset before" Johnny looked at Darla with a smile and said "Your missing out." They sat there until Johnny grabbed Darla's face caressing her cheek.

 **Darla's POV**

We were just sitting there until Johnny started caressing my cheek. **(Sexual Content coming up ;) lol)** Johnny went close to my face and before I knew it, he kissed me. It wasn't any type of kiss though, it was a passionate kiss filled with love and lust. He pulled away with his face all red. I smiled and got onto his lap. We started kissing again which progressed to a full make out scene. I could feel his hands moving all over my body and starting to remove my shirt. I pulled on his shirt to take it off. We continued to kiss until he started kissing my neck. I moaned quietly, afraid to show I wanted more. Before you know it both of our clothes were off. We didn't have protection so we just went with foreplay. His fingers felt warm inside of me as I caressed his dick. I could tell he was about to cum but right when he was someone was right behind him watching the whole thing...it was Dally.


End file.
